RENCANA PALING SEMPURNA
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Tsunade memiliki sebuah rencana untuk Sakura. Tak ingin melihat murid kesayangannya terus merana karena digantung status oleh Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade berinisiatif untuk menjodohkan Sakura dengan Kakashi Sang Rokudaime-Hokage. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pulang dari pengelanaannya? / canon. Sasusaku. Slight kakasaku, sasukarin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Canon. OOC. SasuSaku. KakaSaku. Multichapter._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus mengajaknya berkencan."

Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime pemimpin Konoha yang baru, mendengus frustrasi di balik meja kerjanya. Didatangi senior mantan Hokage terdahulu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, apalagi kalau harus disuruh mengerjakan misi yang melanggar teritori pribadi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Nona Tsunade. Aku ..."

"Jadi kau tidak menyukainya?!" Kakashi menelan ludah ngeri melihat ekspresi menyeramkan yang ditunjukan perempuan pirang cucu mantan Hokage pertama. "Apa menurutmu Sakura kurang bagus untukmu?" Mata melotot, alis naik turun tak wajar, bibir melengkung ke dalam ... Ya ampun, Kakashi lebih suka menghadapi seribu Obito yang ingin membalas dendam daripada melihat wajah itu.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku Nona Tsunade. Sakura cantik, pintar, dan mempesona. Aku menyukainya. Tapi dia mantan muridku, aku tidak mungkin berkencan dengan dia. Itu tidak etis dan akan ada banyak gunjingan dari masyarakat," jelasnya terbata. Dia menghela napas lega saat melihat wajah Tsunade yang mulai nampak tenang.

"Jadi masalahnya karena masalah etika moral dan tanggapan masyarakat Konoha?" dia manggut-manggut.

"I-iya." Kakashi mengangguk cepat, keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. "Bagaimana kalau anda mengatur kencan buta Sakura dengan shinobi lain? Anak muda dari klan Aburame atau Inuzuka bisa masuk rekomendasi. Atau Gaara kazekage Suna? Mereka calon yang tepat untuk Sakura," _asal jangan aku_ , Kakashi meratap dalam hati. Dia tidak mau terlibat hubungan asmara dengan mantan muridnya. Dia menyayangi Sakura, dan sudah menggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Jadi bagaimana mungkin seorang Ayah bisa terlibat hubungan asmara dengan putrinya?

"Aku sudah menganggap Sakura seperti anakku sendiri."

 _Begitu juga aku!_ kata Kakashi dalam hati, tak berani menyuarakannya di depan Tsunade.

"Aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Beberapa tahun terakhir dia terlalu sibuk dengan segala latihan yang dia lakukan untuk melampaui Naruto dan Sasuke."

"Iya. Dia berusaha sangat keras dan berhasil membuktikan diri," Kakashi mengangguk setuju.

"Dan setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir. Sakura sangat sibuk di Rumah Sakit, mengurus pemulihan para korban perang." Tsunade masih menerawang, memikirkan murid kesayangannya, "Di saat teman-temannya yang lain, dan bahkan Naruto, sudah mulai disibukan dengan urusan asmara. Dia malah tetap betah melajang dan menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan Rumah Sakit."

Kakashi hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku rasa dia masih belum bisa melupakan si bocah Uchiha yang pergi berkelana itu."

"Bisa jadi," komentar Kakashi kalem.

"Tapi daripada memikirkan seseorang yang tak jelas apa maunya dan tidak jelas berada dimana seperti Sasuke, menurutku alangkah baiknya kalau Sakura menata hati dan mencari yang baru." Dia menatap Kakashi dengan sorot mata aneh dan licik.

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak punya pendapat apapun Nona Tsunade, mencampuri kehidupan asmara murid rasanya sudah melampaui batas," dia mengernyit. Merasa heran, kenapa mereka—Hokage dan mantan Hokage—mendiskusikan mengenai kehidupan asmara murid mereka, di ruang kerjanya? Seharusnya ruangan ini dipergunakan untuk mendiskusikan masalah desa dan misi shinobi kan?

"Sakura itu muridku. Aku ingin dia sedikit lebih santai, berkencan seperti gadis-gadis lain pada umumnya. Dan mendapatkan lelaki yang baik dan kuat dari klan yang hebat."

"Lalu ...?"

"Lalu kau harus mengajaknya berkencan," putus Tsunade santai.

Kakashi melotot, "Nona Tsunade!" dia mengerang putus asa.

"Menurutku kau laki-laki yang tepat untuk Sakura. Masalah umur ataupun status bukan masalah, yang penting berkencan saja dulu, kalau kalian berdua sama-sama merasa tidak cocok ya hentikan."

Tarik napaaas. Keluarkan. Tarik napaaaas. Keluarkan. Tarik napaaaas, keluarkan. Kakashi melakukannya berulang kali untuk mengendalikan emosi.

"Baiklah, aku akan berkencan dengan Sakura," ucapnya yang langsung membuat Tsunade tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kalau kami sama-sama tidak cocok, kami boleh berpisah."

"Tentu," jawab Tsunade sumringah.

"T-tapi aku takut kebablasan." Rona merah tak terlihat, nampak di bawah mata Kakashi, di atas kulit yang tak tertutup masker.

Tsunade tertawa geli. "Ya kalau kebablasan nikahi saja dia, apa susahnya," jawabnya sembari melengos pergi. Meninggalkan Rokudaime Kakashi yang langsung memasang tampang masgul.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Pikirnya frustrasi. Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu mendesah dramatis. "Baiklah, kencan dengan Sakura. Aku bisa melakukannya," gumam Kakashi sembari kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dengan fokus pada berkas-berkas misi yang ada di atas meja kerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari Uzumaki Naruto dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan barunya sebagai jounin pembimbing di Akademi. Dua tahun setelah perang dunia ninja keempat usai, keadaan desa Konoha dan juga aliansi desa shinobi lainnya mulai stabil. Baik itu dari segi ekonomi, pembangunan, dan juga kesehatan.

Para shinobi dan kunoichi yang mengalami trauma perang dan bahkan cacat permanen pada tubuhnya, perlahan mulai dapat dipulihkan. Anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua dalam perang diberikan terapi dan perhatian khusus oleh desa. Rumah-rumah, yang dulu sempat hancur karena diserang Pein dan juga para edotensei Kabuto, pelan-pelan dibangun kembali dengan sistem gotong-royong.

Walaupun memiliki tampang malas menyebalkan, dan suka membaca buku mesum tak jelas karangan mendiang pertapa genit, menurut Naruto, Kakashi-sensei adalah Hokage yang hebat. Dia disegani oleh kawan dan juga lawan. Ninja plagiator yang jenius. Naruto pernah melihat Kakashi berdebat dengan para petinggi desa Konoha, dalam rapat untuk menentukan nasib Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu setelah perang dunia ninja selesai, Kakashi sukses membuat para petinggi Konoha bungkam dan mengijinkan Sasuke hidup. Walau konsekuensinya, kepala Kakashi akan melayang kalau Sasuke melakukan kejahatan lagi.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Kakashi-sensei, pagi ini Naruto mendapat panggilan untuk menemui Sang Rokudime di kantor Hokage. Dia akan menemui Kakashi-sensei sebelum pergi menjenguk murid-muridnya di Akademi.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, sudah lama Naruto tidak melihatnya—sejak dia meninggalkan desa untuk berkelana. Jujur Naruto memang merindukannya, tapi tidak rindu-rindu amat. Namun Naruto heran, kalau dia tidak rindu-rindu amat pada Sasuke, kenapa dia bisa merasakan chakra Sasuke ada di Konoha sekarang? Bahkan chakra itu sangat dekat, tepat di belakangnya?

"Kau menghalangi jalanku, Dobe."

Naruto tersentak saat suara datar, sedatar dan segaring ekspresi Orochimaru saat bergurau, terdengar di belakangnya. Dia mengenali suara itu.

"Teme?" Naruto berbalik, dan terkejut melihat Sasuke ada di belakangnya, bersama tiga mahluk yang Naruto kenal tapi dia tidak tahu siapa nama mereka. Satu laki-laki bertubuh gempal dengan rambut keemasan dan ekspresi muka datar, satu perempuan berambut merah panjang memakai kacamata dan pakaian ketat agak seksi.

 _Aku harap Hokage kedua hanya bercanda, saat mengatakan bahwa si kacamata anggota tim taka ini berasal dari klan Uzumaki_. tampang Naruto langsung berubah aneh saat melihat Karin bergelayutan manja di lengan Sasuke, dan sesekali menggesekan badannya ke punggung si Uchiha muda. Dia ingat siapa gadis itu.

Dan rekan Sasuke yang terakhir, adalah seorang laki-laki kecil berambut perak dengan gigi setajam hiu. Dia mengingatkan Naruto pada Kisame Hosigaki, rekan Itachi di Akatsuki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau pergi berkelana, Teme?" Naruto akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya kembali. Melihat rekan Sasuke yang mirip hiu, membuat Naruto termenung memikirkan 'Kenapa Uchiha suka berpatner dengan mahluk sejenis ikan? Apa mereka memiliki obsesi aneh terhadap mahluk malang yang bernama ikan?'

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulaporkan pada Rokudaime mengenai keamanan desa. Aku mendapatkan selentingan kabar tak menyenangkan tentang orang-orang di sekeliling Hokage saat berada di luar desa," jelas Sasuke.

"Oh."

"Aku bertemu dengan Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Mereka memaksa ikut," Sasuke menambahkan saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menatap aneh teman-temannya dari tim taka.

"Oh. Kalau begitu mari kita pergi bersama, aku juga ingin pergi ke kantor Hokage. Dipanggil Kakashi-sensei."

Kelima orang itu kemudian berjalan bersama menuju gedung berwarna hijau, dengan lambang api besar yang ada di desa tersebut.

Sasuke memberitahu Kakashi, bahwa ada salah satu petinggi di desa Konoha yang menyewa beberapa nukenin—pelarian dari beberapa desa ninja. Petinggi itu telah membuat sebuah rencana konspirasi jahat untuk menjatuhkan Kakashi dari jabatannya sebagai Hokage.

"Aku sepenuhnya menyadari hal itu," komentar Kakashi dari balik meja kerjanya. Dia tidak tampak terkejut dengan laporan Sasuke. "Gin, pengganti Danzo, yang sekarang menjadi petinggi dari kelompok ROOT-Anbu terbaru. Dia tidak pernah menyukaiku dan selalu berusaha mematahkan pendapatku di setiap diskusi pertemuan. Awalnya aku menganggap itu hal biasa, tapi beberapa minggu lalu Sai menemukan keanehan pada pergerakan beberapa anggota Root yang menemui orang asing di luar desa. Menurut Sai, orang-orang asing yang ditemui anggota root itu adalah ninja pelarian berbahaya. Dia melaporkan semuanya padaku."

"Lalu Sensei langsung mencurigai si Gin-Gin ini?" tanya Naruto. Dia mengernyit bingung melihat penampilan Rokudaime-Hokage, yang pagi ini tampak sangat tidak biasa. Jika sehari-harinya Kakashi di kantor Hokage, selalu mengenakan pakaian formal seperti jubah dan topi kebesaran Hokage, maka hari ini dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih rapi, celana denim hitam yang sesuai dengan pakaian dalam dan warna maskernya. Dia tidak memakai pengikat kepala. Dan ... Umh! Kakashi berbau sangat menyengat, begitu wangi. Dia seperti baru mandi dengan parfum sebotol penuh. Naruto menyipitkan mata curiga.

"Dia yang memegang kendali Root. Jadi dia adalah orang pertama yang patut dicurigai sebagai tersangka."

"Dan Sai yang menyelidiki kasus ini?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Ya. Aku sudah menyuruh Yamanaka dan Nara untuk membantunya dalam misi ini, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir," Kakashi sedikit berjengit melihat kelakuan anggota tim taka yang tampak sibuk sendiri. Juugo yang berdiri diam di samping pintu. Suigetsu yang rewel, mondar-mandir mengeluh kelaparan sambil sesekali mengganggu Karin, yang menatap terpesona ke arah Sasuke, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hn." Sasuke baru saja hendak pamit pergi, ketika Naruto tiba-tiba bersuara penuh prasangka, dan melemparkan tatapan menuduh pada mantan guru mereka.

"KAU MAU PERGI BERKENCAN YA SENSEI?!" tanya si kumis kucing dengan ekspresi shock dramatis berlebihan.

"!?,"Empat kepala menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi meringis malu. "Eng. Hn." dia menggaruk kepala peraknya salah tingkah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan mantan gurunya, sementara Naruto terbahak.

Mata biru jincuriki kyuubi tersebut berkilat jahil, alisnya naik turun lucu. "Wah, Kakashi-sensei, siapa gadis malang yang khilaf menerima om-om tua mesum sepertimu sebagai teman kencannya?" Naruto menggoda Kakashi sambil menjawil pipi gurunya.

"I-itu ... Dia ...," suara ketukan pintu terdengar. "Sudah datang!" Kakashi meratap dalam hati. Dia merutuki pekerjaan dan kesibukannya sebagai Hokage, yang membuat dia tidak bisa menjemput teman kencannya di rumah si gadis. Salahkan Senju Tsunade yang sudah membuat keduanya terpaksa berkencan.

Juugo yang kebetulan berdiri dekat pintu, membantu membuka pintu untuk si tamu. Setelah pintu terbuka, Naruto langsung menjerit shock dengan mata melotot, sementara Sasuke melongo, walau sesaat tadi ekspresi terkejut kentara terlihat di wajahnya.

"SAKURA-CHAN?!/ Sakura?" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan volume suara yang sangat jauh berbeda. Naruto berteriak, sementara Sasuke berbisik.

Haruno Sakura termenung di depan pintu. Tampak terkejut mendapati keberadaan dua teman satu timnya di dalam ruangan Hokage. Mata jamrudnya sesaat bersirobok dengan obsidian Sasuke, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada lengan Sasuke yang dipeluk posesif oleh Karin. Dia mendesah pelan, lalu bergantian menatap wajah Naruto, Suigetsu, dan Kakashi. (Juugo yang berada di samping pintu tidak masuk dalam jarak pandang, karena dia berdiri bersandar pada tembok.)

"S-Sasuke-kun, Narutoo ..." Rona merah samar menjalar di wajah Sakura saat melihat penampilan Kakashi. _Berkencan dengan mantan guru sendiri? Sialan Nona Tsunade!_

"SAKURA-CHAN, AKU TIDAK PERCAYA ... KAU DAN KAKASHI-SENSEI ... YA AMPUN AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!" Naruto histeris.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu," kata Kakashi mencoba mencairkan suasana, sembari bangun dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Aku harus memeriksa beberapa berkas sebelum kita pergi. Dan aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya."

"Tak masalah Sensei," ucap Sakura canggung, sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dingin.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini," komentar Kakashi.

Sakura tersipu. Hari ini, untuk kencan dengan Kakashi-sensei, dia memang sengaja berpenampilan berbeda dari biasanya. Pagi ini Sakura mengenakan gaun berwarna pink pucat, dengan model gaun seperti yang sering dipakai Ino (Karena ini memang gaun pinjaman dari kunoichi gebetan Sai), dipadu sweater rajut bertudung berwarna maroon. Rambut pink sepundak Sakura yang biasanya digerai, kini dikucir satu, dengan poni miring, dan sedikit anak rambut jatuh di kedua sisi wajah. Dia tidak memakai make-up berlebihan.

"SAKURA-CHAN, AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI! KAU DAN KAKASHI-SENSEI ... OH YA AMPUN!" Naruto masih berteriak histeris. "APA KEPALAMU TERBENTUR SESUATU, ATAU KAU SALAH MINUM OBAT SAKURA-CHAN? MAU-MAUNYA KAU DENGAN ORANG TUA MESUM SEPERTI KAKA-SENSEI."

Sakura meringis. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala perak Kakashi mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Jangan bereaksi berlebihan Naruto, Hinata bisa salah paham, melihat kepedulianmu pada Sakura," komentar Kakashi sebal.

"AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD BEGITU! TAPI ... KAKA-SENSEI DAN SAKURA ... ITU ANEH! AKU MERASA TELAH MELEWATKAN SESUATU!"

"Berhenti berteriak Naruto," gerutu Kakashi. Dia lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura, "Maaf anak-anak kami harus pergi. Sampai jumpa," dia tersenyum di balik maskernya. Kemudian ...

 _ **Poft!**_

Sakura dan Kakashi tiba-tiba menghilang diiringi kepulan asap.

"TEME, KAKASHI-SENSEI DAN SAKURA-CHAN ..."

"DIAM NARUTO! DAN BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK!" Bentak Sasuke mendadak sewot, sambil menepis pelukan Karin dan berjalan keluar dari ruang Hokage.

"Sasukeee."

"Apa kita akan pergi makan?"

"Hn. Ayo pergi Naruto," ajak Juugo.

"SAKURA-CHAN DAN KAKASHI-SENSEI, OH YA AMPUN. SEJAK KAPAN MEREKA BERDUA ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(To be continue?)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Maafkan aku, Sensei."

Kakashi mendesah mendengar permintaan maaf yang untuk kesekian kali terucap dari bibir mungil si mantan murid.

"Sudahlah Sakura, habiskan saja makananmu dan berhenti berucap maaf. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun,"gumam Kakashi sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Lelaki berambut perak mencuat itu mengajak Sakura ke Ichiraku ramen di kencan pertama ini. Sejak beberapa waktu lalu, mereka berdua masing-masing telah memesan satu mangkuk ramen. Kakashi sudah menandaskan semua ramennya, sementara Sakura sama sekali belum menyentuh makananya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Sensei," Sakura meringis, "Nona Tsunade sangat keterlaluan karena sudah memaksa kita berkencan seperti ini."

"Soal itu jangan dipikirkan. Lagipula aku tidak merasa terpaksa," Kakashi sedikit berdusta, "dan juga kapan lagi aku bisa berkencan dengan kunoichi muda cantik sepertimu." Rokudaime Hokage yang masih bujang itu tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"A-a, i ... itu ...," Sakura salah tingkah. Dia tersipu mendengar pujian sang guru.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan. Nanti ramenmu jadi dingin." Kakashi meraih sumpit dan mangkuk ramen milik Sakura, lalu mengaduk kuahnya sebentar. "Ini memang sudah dingin. Ayo sini kusuapi."

Wajah Sakura berubah jadi merah total menanggapi perlakuan Kakashi yang romantisnya berlebihan.

"T-tidak perlu, Sensei. Aku bisa sendiri," tolaknya. Tapi Kakashi tak peduli.

"Aaaaa. Buka mulutnya ...," hup! "Ammm. Anak pintar," puji Kakashi sopan, dengan mata yang makin menyipit karena senyuman yang kian lebar di balik masker.

Bersusah payah mengunyah ramen yang disuapi Kakashi tadi, Sakura melirik sekeliling. Dia mengerang dalam hati melihat para pelanggan Ichiraku beserta Paman Teuchi, dan Kakak Ayame, yang melongo menatap mereka. Setelah sadar dari lamunan karena melihat tingkah 'ajaib' Hokage mereka yang baru, orang-orang itu kemudian saling berbisik.

Sakura berani bertaruh bahwa cepat atau lambat, gosip antara dia dan Rokudaime Hokage akan menyebar cepat di seantero Konoha.

"Ini ayo lagi, buka mulut? Aaa ..."

Sakura tersenyum kaku. "Sudahlah Sensei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa sendiri." Menolakpun percuma, karena lagi-lagi mulutnya disumpal ramen oleh Kakashi.

Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat, yang pemiliknya sedari tadi menggunakan jutsu perubah wujud untuk menyaru dengan para pelanggan Ichiraku lain, menatap sebal adegan yang terjadi di meja tengah.

"Sebenarnya Kakashi itu pernah mengajak perempuan berkencan atau tidak sih? Yang benar saja! Dia lebih terlihat memperlakukan Sakura sebagai anaknya daripada kekasih," dia mengomel pelan dalam wujud lelaki sipil berambut pirang, berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan.

"Mungkin itu hanya naluri Kakashi-Senpai sebagai seorang guru yang ingin melindungi muridnya." Shizune, yang kali ini harus bersabar memakai wujud laki-laki tua berbau sup ayam, mencoba menenangkan si Godaime mantan Hokage, yang tampak gatal ingin menghambur ke depan dan menggetok kepala perak-merah jambu, Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Tapi ini kencan, Shizune, kencaaaan. Dia tidak harus bertingkah kebapakan begitu! Sakura juga, kenapa harus malu-malu? Apa dia tidak bisa sedikit lebih agresif lagi? Walau dia tidak punya 'aset berharga' sepertiku ...," inner Shizune langsung memperlihatkan wajah aneh ketika Tsunade menyebutkan kata ; aset berharga, "tapi dia juga punya kelebihan yang bagus. Pantatnya yang montok bisa membuat lelaki tertarik padanya."

Walau mereka hanya berbisik-bisik, tapi Shizune berharap semoga tidak ada yang mendengarkan perkataan Tsunade tadi. Itu memalukan.

"Ini baru kencan pertama, Nona Tsunade. Mungkin setelah beberapa kali berkencan akan ada kemajuan." Shizune akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Bisa jadi."

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?"

Mereka berdua menajamkan pendengaran ketika mendengar suara Kakashi yang bertanya pada Sakura. Rupanya si Kunoichi merah muda manis itu sudah menghabiskan ramennya. Terimakasih banyak pada Kakashi yang sudah berperilaku sebagai 'Ayah' yang baik untuk Sakura.

"Entahlah aku tidak punya ide atau bayangan ingin pergi kemana? Sensei sendiri, apa memiliki tempat yang ingin dikunjungi?"

Kakashi terdiam, dia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar ramen, dan diletakan di atas meja.

"Ayo kita pergi,"mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura. Yang langsung disambut oleh si kunoichi merah jambu.

"Hu'um."

Keduanya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Ichiraku.

"Ayo Shizune, kita ikuti mereka lagi."

"Lagi? Oh, demi Kami-sama aku benar-benar merasa seperti penguntit gila," keluh Shizune namun tetap setia mengikuti gurunya.

.

.

.

"Kau sakit gigi ya, Sasuke? Daritadi wajahmu kusut begitu. Kenapa?" tegur Naruto sembari berjalan mendahului keempat anggota tim taka. Sasuke meminta bantuan pada Naruto untuk mencarikan penginapan bagi ketiga temannya yang lain. Dan sekarang calon menantu keluarga Hyuuga itu tengah mengantar mereka ke salah satu rumah penginapan di Konoha.

"Hei Sasuke! Kalau ada orang yang bertanya sesuatu itu jawab dong!" Juugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu saling berpandangan, terlihat sedikit kagum dengan nada bicara Naruto yang terdengar agak tidak sopan saat berbicara dengan ketua mereka.

"Hn. Kau berisik, Naruto," komentar Sasuke datar.

Naruto mendengus. "Cih. Sombong seperti biasa."

Mereka berjalan santai menuju penginapan. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Juugo, tampak enggan bicara banyak. Hanya saja sesekali terdengar suara pekikan Suigetsu yang dihajar oleh Karin di belakang, dan juga suara makian dahsyat Karin yang merasa terganggu oleh ulah Suigetsu.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?" respon Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, tampak heran melihat sobat konyolnya tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Apa menurutmu mantan guru kita, Kakashi-sensei itu ... pedofil?" ekspresi wajah Sasuke langsung berubah kaku mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Kedutan samar muncul di keningnya. "Maksudku, bisa-bisanya dia mengajak Sakura-chan berkencan. Padahal Sakura-chan adalah mantan muridnya sendiri. Benar-benar keterlaluan!" Naruto terus mengomel tanpa menyadari suasana hati lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba memburuk. "Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sejak kapan Kakashi-sensei menyukai Sakura-chan? Dan sejak kapan hubungan mereka dimulai?" Naruto berbicara cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Oh Kami-sama, Kakashi-sensei sangat licik. Bisa-bisanya dia mendidik, membesarkan seorang anak kecil polos dan manis, yang setelah beranjak dewasa akan dia pacari dan mungkin nikahi? Ini sungguh modus. Dia Sensei yang berbahaya. Aku tidak rela kalau Sakura-chan kita jatuh ke pelukan om-om tua mesum seperti Kaka-sensei. Sangat tidak rela."

"Bisakah kau diam Naruto? Daritadi kau sangat berisik," ketus Sasuke.

Naruto cemberut. "Hei, aku hanya menghawatirkan Sakura-chan. Apa itu salah?"

"Dia sudah dewasa. Aku rasa dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan, jadi tidak perlu berlebihan menghawatirkannya."

Cemberut Naruto makin dalam, dia hendak buka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun diurungkannya niat tersebut saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mau dibantah.

"Eh, Sasuke kau mau kemana? Penginapannya di sini!" panggil Karin dan Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan lurus ke depan, tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang sudah berhenti.

"Hn. Kalian masuk saja, aku ada urusan," sahut Sasuke. Kemudian dia melompat cepat ke atas atap rumah penduduk. Berlari cepat ke suatu tempat.

Naruto dan tim taka memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ayo kita masuk."

"Hn."

"Boleh aku tidur satu kamar dengan Sasuke?" tanya Karin penuh harap.

Ketiga pemuda itu langsung menjawab. "Tidak!"

dengan kompaknya.

Karin langsung merengut sebal.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu." Dengan napas terengah, Sakura terduduk pada sebuah batu besar, di lapangan latihan sektor tiga belas, yang biasa digunakan para ninja muda yang baru lulus dari academy, berlatih untuk pertama kali. Di sini jugalah tim mereka dulu dilatih pertama kali oleh Kakashi. Dan mereka berdua baru saja melakukan latih tarung untuk mengenang masa lalu. "Antusiasme mendapatkan misi untuk pertama kali. Kekonyolan Naruto. Sikap dingin Sasuke-kun. Dan ...," Sakura terdiam sesaat, dia mendongak, matanya menatap kosong ke arah langit biru, "bagaimana mereka berdua selalu berdiri di depan. Menghadapi musuh yang berbahaya untuk melindungiku." Ingatan Sakura melayang ke hari di saat mereka melaksanakan misi untuk pertama kali saat menghadapi Zabuza, Sasuke dan Naruto memaksa dia untuk berdiri di belakang. Dan juga di hari saat ujian chunnin dilangsungkan, ketika Sasuke mengamuk, menghajar para shinobi yang sudah menyakitinya. Membuat rambutnya terpaksa dipotong pendek.

Kakashi mendesah melihat kesedihan Sakura. Dia kemudian menghenyakan diri untuk di samping gadis merah muda itu.

"Sasuke sudah kembali."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga melihatnya tadi, Sensei," sahutnya. Tersirat sedikit kekecewaan dalam suara Sakura.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa lama, sebelum menjawab ; "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu," katanya sembari bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Ini sudah hampir sore, Sensei."

"Jadi kita menyelesaikan kencan hari ini lebih awal?" Kakashi memiringkan kepala, dia tampak begitu menggoda dengan kemeja dan rambut perak berantakannya yang tertiup angin.

Sakura tertawa. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Apa besok kita akan berkencan lagi?"

Sakura menggedikan bahu. "Itu kalau Sensei tidak sibuk."

"Aku akan meluangkan waktu untukmu," ucap Kakashi sembari bangun dan menghampiri Sakura. "Aku janji."

"Hu'um."

"Ayo, kuantar kaupulang."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Sensei." Berhenti di depan flatnya, Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kakashi.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu. Ini hari yang menyenangkan," sahut Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu besok," ucapnya sembari berbalik hendak pergi.

"Iya."

"Oh ya, Sakura?" Kakashi menoleh, matanya yang tak tertutup pengikat kepala shinobi tampak berkilat jahil.

"Iya, Sensei?"

"Motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah muda, dan renda cantik itu tampak cocok untukmu," dia berkedip nakal lalu ... P _oft!_ Menghilang.

Blush. Wajah Sakura memerah total karena malu. Dia bingung, darimana Kakashi mengetahui motif celana dalamnya. Dia kemudian mengingat saat mereka melakukan latih tarung di lapangan beberapa waktu lalu. Sakura pernah terjatuh dari pohon—akibat serangan Kakashi—posisinya agak memalukan, dengan gaun yang agak tersikap.

'Jangan-jangan dia melihatnya waktu jatuh tadi?' geram Sakura, hatinya ketar-ketir karena sebal pada ulah Sang guru yang mesum. "Sensei mesum kurang ajar! Awas ya besok!" gerutunya.

 _KRAK!_

Suara besi yang patah mengagetkan Sakura. Dia berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di pagar pintu gedung flat yang dia tempati. Wajah pemuda itu tampak tampan, dingin, dan menyeramkan. Dia menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura berjengit mendapati sebagian pintu pagar besi yang tampak bengkok dan patah di tangan Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Menemuimu seperti yang kujanjikan dulu. Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk."

"I-itu ..."

.

.

 **#ToBeContinue**

 **#Note ;** _maaf, belum bisa balas review/pm, opera modif saya masih eror._


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura bingung. Sepulang dari acara kencan pertamanya dengan Kakashi, dia bertemu dengan Sasuke di depan gedung flatnya. Ekspresi Sasuke memang datar seperti biasa, hanya saja tatapan mata gelapnya yang dingin-menusuk, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Dia pikir Sasuke marah, tapi marah karena apa, Sakura tak tahu.

Satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa itu bertanya padanya, apakah dia berkencan dengan Kakashi atau tidak? Dan saat Sakura menjawab iya sambil meringis salah tingkah, tanpa permisi Sasuke langsung menghilang, pergi dari sana.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" gumamnya pelan sambil menjatuhkan diri, berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ingatan tentang Sasuke saat dia meninggalkan desa di usia mereka yang waktu itu baru tiga belas tahun, mulai beputar dalam memorinya. Permohonan Sakura pada Sasuke, agar pemuda itu membawa dia ikut serta, yang langsung ditolak oleh Sasuke.

"Saat dia meninggalkan desa setelah perang dunia ninja, dia juga menolak membawaku," Sakura menggerutu sendiri. "Dia bilang dia akan menemuiku ketika pulang ke Konoha, tapi dia malah bersama Karin." Dia mengoceh sebal.

Bayangan tentang Karin yang memeluk posesif lengan Sasuke, saat mereka bertemu di ruang kerja Hokage tadi pagi, kembali melintas di kepala Sakura. Dan itu membuat mood-nya buruk.

'Shanarooo. Uchiha sialan! Tidak usah berjanji kalau hanya menyakiti hatiku lagi.' batinnya gemas sambil mengepalkan tinju, lalu memukul tempat tidurnya.

KRAKK!

BUAK!

"Aduh!"

Dalam hati Sakura merutuki dirinya karena melupakan kekuatannya sendiri, tempat tidurnya patah jadi dua.

.

.

.

"Antarkan ini pada Kakashi, dan suruh dia mengajak Sakura ke pemandian air panas di sebelah selatan desa."

Mata Shizune melotot melihat potongan kertas yang diberikan Sang guru padanya.

"Karcis pemandian air panas untuk pasangan?" tanya Shizune ngeri.

Meminum sakenya, perempuan pirang bertubuh aduhai itu menatap muridnya datar.

"Iya. Aku membayar karcis itu untuk mereka berdua. Memangnya kenapa?"

Si jounin medis Konoha berparas cantik tersebut menelan ludah gugup. Pengalamam mengajarkan, bahwa dia harus berhati-hati mengeluarkan pertanyaan pada nenek-nenek yang sedang mabuk, karena akibatnya bisa berbahaya. Kalau nenek-nenek biasa sih tidak apa-apa, lah ini nenek-nenek legenda kalah judi yang tinjunya bisa membawa musibah.

"Apa ini tidak berbahaya? M-maksudku untuk Sakura," Shizune buru-buru menambahkan, ketika mata cokelat Tsunade berkilat menyeramkan, "menyuruh gadis muda dan laki-laki dewasa ke pemandian air panas, dan berendam di kolam untuk pasangan. Itu ...," wajah Shizune memerah, bingung dengan penyusunan kalimat berikutnya. "Bisa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak pantas diantara mereka berdua, Nona Tsunade."

Tawa mabuk Tsunade meledak. Shizune bergidik, dan Tonton yang sejak tadi ada dalam pelukan tuannya menguik.

"Justru kejadian itu yang kuharapkan. Hihihi. Hik."

"Apa?" Shizune melotot lagi. Apa-apaan Nona Tsunade? Melemparkan muridnya sendiri ke kandang macan. Apa dia tidak tahu, kalau Hatake Kakashi itu penggemar novel erotis karangan Sanin Jiraiya? Itu berarti kadar kemesuman Kakashi sama tingginya dengan si Pertapa genit (menurut bahasa Naruto).

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi diantara Kakashi dan Sakura, itu berarti kita bisa menikahkan mereka. Hik."

"T-tapi Nona Tsunade, apakah anda tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke? Aku dengar Uchiha Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha." Shizune merasa kasihan pada juniornya yang harus menerima sikap over posesif dari Sang guru. Berawal dari keperihatinan Tsunade akan kelakuan Sakura yang menyibukan dirinya dengan pekerjaan, dan menutup diri untuk bergaul dengan laki-laki setelah kepergian Sasuke. Tsunade kemudian mengadakan kencan buta untuk Sakura dengan beberapa shinobi dari Konoha dan desa lain. Kakashi sih shinobi yang kesekian. Tsunade mengancam Sakura, akan menikahkan gadis merah muda itu dengan Rock Lee, kalau dia tidak mau mengikuti kencan buta yang dia adakan. Sehingga Sakura terpaksa mengikuti kemauan gurunya.

"Hik. Aku juga tahu kalau si bocah Uchiha itu ada di Konoha. Hik. Jika dia memang memiliki perasaan pada Sakura, dia tentu akan mengambil tindakan cepat mengenai hubungan Sakura dengan Kakashi."

"Oh."

"Sekarang, cepat pergi ke tempat Kakashi! Kalau kau berbicara atau bertanya lagi, maka ...," Trak! Botol sake yang ada di tangan Tsunade pecah.

Melihat itu buru-buru Shizune pamit dan segera pergi dari sana.

Shizune berjalan menuju kantor Hokage sambil menggerutu. Walau hari sudah hampir malam, Shizune tahu Kakashi masih berada di kantornya. Masalah bertubi-tubi yang menimpa Konoha belakangan ini, membuat Hokage keenam itu terpaksa lembur. Berakhirnya perang dunia ninja keempat tidak berarti membuat kedamaian datang. Beberapa hari yang lalu, sekelompok ninja dari negeri udara mencoba menyusup masuk dan mencuri data-data tentang Konoha, namun beruntung beberapa shinobi dari klan Aburame berhasil meringkus mereka. Para ninja dari negeri udara tersebut, terluka disekujur tubuh akibat serangan dan gigitan serangga.

Lalu sebelum itu, ada beberapa anak kecil dari klan pemilik kakei genkai, yang orang tuanya meninggal saat perang dunia ninja, diculik dari Konoha. Mereka menghilang selama beberapa hari, dan kemudian ditemukan oleh tim InoShikaChou disekap di sebuah gua di salah satu hutan di negeri sayur. Selain dari anak-anak itu, tidak ditemukan siapapun di gua tersebut. Konoha mencurigai Orochimaru sebagai pelakunya, karena gua tempat ditemukannya anak-anak tersebut memiliki fasilitas seperti sebuah laboratorium. Namun selain dari itu tak ada bukti yang mengarahkan Orochimaru sebagai pelakunya.

Dan masih ada lagi kejadian lain sebelum kejadian tersebut, banyak malah. Hanya saja Shizune tidak mau memikirkannya, karena kesal pada kalakuan Tsunade yang terlalu ikut campur pada kehidupan pribadi muridnya.

Kantor Hokage sudah dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi. Shizune berhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Shizune!"

Dia menoleh, dan mendapati Genma Shiranui dan Sai dari Ne Anbu berjalan menghampiri.

"Mau ke kantor Hokage?" lelaki yang gemar menggigiti jarum beracun berbentuk tusuk gigi itu memamerkan senyum terbaik yang membuat jantung Shizune melompat ke tenggorokan.

"I-iya," jawab Shizune kikuk sambil menyembunyikan karcis pemandian air panas, untuk Kakashi, dan Sakura di belakang punggung. Dia tidak mau Genma salah paham.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi bersama."

Mereka berjalan santai dalam keheningan yang kaku. Sai bukan orang yang banyak bicara, dibesarkan oleh Danzou di Ne, membuatnya menjadi orang yang tumpul emosi. Berada di tim tujuh didikan Kakashi selama beberapa lama, membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu mulai tertarik mempelajari emosi manusia. Dia memperhatikan kedua orang di depannya. Jika biasanya yang menjadi objek penelitian emosi Sai adalah Sakura dan Naruto, yang memiliki emosi meledak-ledak dan mudah ditebak. Sekarang dia mengalihkan penelitiannya pada Genma Shiranui dan Shizune yang sama-sama kalem. Itu membuatnya bingung.

Dengan muka sedatar papan kayu, dia mengeluarkan buku pemberian Kakashi dari sakunya.

"Aku dengar kalian berdua mendapatkan misi yang sulit tentang kudeta yang akan terjadi di desa kita," Shizune memulai pembicaraan. Ekspresinya serius. Dia mendapatkan informasi itu dari Nona Tsunade, walau telah pensiun sebagai Hokage, namun dia selalu diberitahu oleh Kakashi tentang segala hal yang menimpa desa.

"Ah. Itulah yang ingin kami laporkan, keadaan makin gawat. Para buronan dari desa ninja yang dibayar oleh salah satu pejabat desa kita untuk melakukan kudeta, beberapa diantaranya telah menyusup masuk ke Konoha. Salah satunya adalah mantan jounin dari Kumogakure, yang pernah berusaha membunuh Raikage dan Killer Bee," jelas Genma.

"Ah. Ini berbahaya," timpal Shizune. Mata hitam cantiknya melebar karena cemas.

"Iya. Dan aku harap kita bisa menemukan mereka, dan menggagalkan rencana kudeta itu."

"Hu'um. Semoga saja kita bisa menemukan mereka."

Keduanya terus berbicara tanpa mempedulikan Sai yang berjalan sambil membaca buku di belakang mereka.

'Salah tingkah, tatapan saling memuja, tidak mempedulikan orang lain, dan ada ketegangan seksual yang terjadi. Bisa jadi dua orang itu saling menyukai.' dia berkata dalam hati, lalu memandang punggung kedua orang di depannya, 'Kakak Shizune dan Senior Genma saling menyukai? Uhn. Aku akan bertanya pada Sakura atau si Cantik Ino.' dia melipat halaman buku sebagai pembatas bab yang dia baca, lalu memasukannya kembali ke dalam kantong.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, namun Uchiha Sasuke mengawali harinya dengan mood yang buruk. Terlalu banyak pikiran dan kurang tidur menjadi penyebab utamanya. Semua ini gara-gara Karin dan Naruto, dua mahluk dari klan Uzumaki itu benar-benar biang onar. Semalam, Sasuke terpaksa keluar secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari penginapan dan mengungsi ke flat Naruto, sebagai usaha untuk menghindari Karin, yang berkali-kali mencoba menyelinap masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Berada di flat Naruto, bukan berarti Sasuke bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Pasalnya, flat Naruto yang berantakan dengan letak barang-benda tak teratur membuat dia tak nyaman. Selain itu suara ngorok Naruto saat tidur, sama berisiknya dengan suaranya saat sadar dan berteriak heboh. Jadilah semalaman, anak bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto itu begadang.

Paginya Sasuke segera pergi dari flat Naruto, tanpa sepengetahuan si empunya rumah.

Sasuke berjalan keliling desa tanpa tujuan. Memori masa lalu membuatnya pergi ke tempat-tempat yang memiliki kenangan khusus dalam ingatan. Seperti distrik Uchiha yang telah ditutup. Lapangan latihan shinobi tempat Itachi dan dia sering berlatih saat masih anak-anak. Lapangan latihan sektor tiga belas, tempat tim tujuh pertama kali diuji oleh Hatake Kakashi. Dan juga ... Akademi.

Karena ini masih awal siang, tak ada suara berisik yang biasa dibuat oleh anak-anak academy. Mereka semua mungkin masih berada di dalam kelas, mendengar materi dari jounin pengajar mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke awalnya hendak pergi dari sana. Tapi tanpa sadar kakinya malah melangkah memasuki halaman Sekolah.

"Iya! Bagus. Seperti itu Hayate-kun! Tambah tenaga dan kontrol chakramu. Bagus Nak, kau memiliki fokus dan ketajaman insting yang luar biasa," suara cempreng dengan rambut merah muda yang begitu familiar, mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari puluhan anak yang sedang berlatih di lapangan, " Jangan cuma memikirkan gerakan dan kekuatan, Hebi-kun! Pikirkan juga tentang bagaimana cara menyerang lawan." Sakura memberikan intruksi latihan taijutsu pada beberapa murid akademi.

Selain ninjitsu medis, Sakura memang memiliki keahlian dalam taijutsu. Tinju tenaga monster yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan sebuah gedung adalah buktinya.

Tidak ingin mengganggu, Sasuke hanya menonton Sakura dari jauh.

Sesekali mata hitam tajam itu melembut melihat interaksi antara Sakura dan murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sampai disini dulu," ucap Sakura ketika bel tanda pelajaran usai, berdenting. "Jangan lupa dengan apa yang aku ajarkan hari ini."

"Baik Sakura-sensei!" jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Minggu depan aku akan mengadakan evaluasi lagi. Jadi berlatihlah yang rajin."

"Iya Sensei. Sampai jumpa!"

"Hmmm. Sampai jumpa." Sakura tersenyum melihat murid-muridnya yang tampak gembira dan puas, dengan hasil evaluasi pelajaran taijutsu hari ini.

"Kau seorang instruktur pengajar?" Sakura tersentak mendengar suara teguran familiar itu. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku kira kau bekerja sebagai dokter atau perawat di rumah sakit."

"I-itu ... aku hanya instruktur pengajar sementara menggantikan Genma-san, yang sedang ada misi," Sakura menjawab salah tingkah sambil menggaruk pipi kanan menggunakan jari telunjuk. Rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua belah pipinya. "Aku memang bekerja di rumah sakit, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Sakura datar (yang membuat Sakura ingin menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri karena salting), keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Hari ini kau ..." dia tampak kesulitan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hari kau ada kencan lagi dengan Kakashi-sensei?"

Blush. Wajah Sakura memerah malu. Ditanya apa akan berkencan dengan laki-laki lain oleh orang yang disukai, rasanya ... benar-benar bingung harus jawab apa.

"I-iya. Tapi masih dua jam lagi." Sakura menunduk. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa tak enak hati pada Sasuke.

'Sadar diri Sakura, dia bukan pacarmu. Dia tidak menyukaimu dan lebih memilih si kacamata itu!' inner Sakura malah membuat mental tuannya anjlok.

"Sakura?"

"I-Iya Sasuke-kun?"

"Bagaimana ... Bagaimana kalau kita bicara?"

"Eh?"

Sakura bersumpah melihat rona merah samar menjalari pipi pucat Sasuke.


End file.
